true friends will always be there
by ilivetobellydance
Summary: Eric and Calleigh  welcome home their baby girl. Everything is perfect except Calleigh misses Speed too much, but hes always going to be there for her one-shot.


**a/n: ok guys this is my second story! Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>True friends will always be there<strong>

It was 3 pm when they finally arrived home. The last three days had been really stressful and emotional but it was all worth it. They were finally home with their baby girl.

That baby girl was all they could've asked for, she had Calleigh's emerald eyes and she had brown hair like her father, she was gorgeous, but most important, she was healthy.

Both parents where really happy to finally arrive home. They were both exhausted, especially Calleigh, since she was the one in labor, but Eric was also tired, mainly because of the emotional rush of being a father.

* * *

><p>After entering the apartment, Calleigh went to her room and placed her baby in the crib, of course Calleigh knew she wasn't going to be asleep for too long but she wanted her baby to be as comfortable as possible. She spent a few minutes looking at her baby; she was so distracted that she didn't notice Eric watching her from outside the room. He had a really cute smile on his face, the one that only appeared when he was extremely happy. Calleigh was extremely happy too, but ever since she got to the hospital she couldn't stop thinking about Speed. She thought about everything they had been through, about how he would've been the first one to visit her in the hospital, and also she thought about how she would've told him the news he was going to be the godfather of their baby. Yes, it had been a lot of years since Speed died, but Calleigh still felt as it had been yesterday, and she still missed him a lot.<p>

Eric realized where Calleigh's thoughts were going so he came inside the room. He gave her a sweet hug, and a kiss to her forehead. He then whispered "it's okay babe, he's watching us from above, he would've been really happy"

"How do you know I was thinking about Speed?" Calleigh asked.

"I know you too well babe, I just figured" Eric replied.

Calleigh smiled, of course he knew her too well. They had been together for 5 years now, and even before they started going out he knew her too well, he was her best friend, the only person in this world she could trust her heart to, and she knew he wouldn't break it. She gave him a sweet kiss, when they pulled apart Eric told her: "you know Christina is not going to sleep forever, you should take a nap. You're more tired than I am"

"I'd protest but I'm so tired I could sleep for days. I'll just take a little nap though, Christina is going to be hungry very soon" Calleigh said before giving Eric another kiss and walking towards her bed. She pulled the covers over her body and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>*dream*<p>

Calleigh was alone in a weird place. She couldn't tell where she was but somehow she felt safe. When she turned around she saw a familiar face walking towards her. As that person got closer she realized it was Speed. She got really scared, and started to run, but Speed pulled her by the arm stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked

"I came to say sorry" Speed answered

"Sorry for what?" Calleigh snapped.

"For everything, I know I should've done this earlier but I'm really sorry I left you, I'm sorry I left the whole team, it's all my fault, but please don't be sad, you know Eric and you are still my best friends. Congratulations on your baby by the way, she's as gorgeous as her mommy"

Calleigh blushed a little and gave Speed a hug "I just miss you so much"

"I miss you guys also" he replied "but remember, I will always be watching you"

And with that, Speed figure started to vanish. Calleigh was suddenly woken up by her baby's screams.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Calleigh, I tried to calm her down so you could sleep a little more but it seems like she's hungry" Eric said while giving the baby to Calleigh.<p>

Calleigh began to feed Christina, but she was still deep in thought and she had small tears in her eyes. Eric wiped them with his finger and asked "what's wrong Calleigh? Are you still thinking about speed?"

She smiled upon her husband's concern "no, it's just that he appeared in my dreams. You were right. He's always watching down on us"

They both smiled, they had everything they could ask for and more, good friends, good jobs, but most importantly: they had a beautiful baby to take care of. They knew it wasn't always going to be easy, but as long as they had each other, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
